


Castle Shenanigans

by RaijiMagiwind, VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Series: Walk Beside the Beast Collection [2]
Category: Homestuck by hussie (for all the canon characters), me for most if not all ocs ill let you know if theres someone visting our castle
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a......"run off" series of Walk beside the beast. It shows of mostly the ocs yes the canons are in thiese as well.<br/>if you read WBtB and want to see a character d something silly or mean or anything leave a comment ill do my best to get it to you asap :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay this is information page. Yes we need one here or you wont know whos who in this castle. Homestuck haters.....why bother clicking the title? if you want read it or go on with your life. I have no powers like Serket or Nitram. HOMESTUCK is owned by the great but mean as hell Andrew Hussie (still haven't forgiven him for the sinking ship of gam kar)  
In this castle though ,ALL SHIPS CAN BE CANON. Gog i hope hussie never finds this.

MY OC TROLLS:  
Yalada Pexies  
Tintin Zahhak  
Azuzor Zahhak  
Tarent Zahhak  
Reyzor Zahhak  
Tinang Zahhak  
Sikarn Vantas  
Lardon Ampora  
Toshid Makara  
Vellon Captor  
Gamara Makara  
Garmie Makara  
Catlia Leijon  
Sinlang Serket  
Tarina Maryam 

HEAD-CANONS: (this is the part where i tell you most if not all my head canons if you agree great if not oh well :D)

Bulges and nooks: both genders have them. Some captors have two (No vellon only has one sorry )

LAST NAMES: depending on the blood is the last name. (trying to save you guys a huge head Headache on "wait who is this -last name here- and force ya to have go back some where in the story) EXAMPLES: purple-Makara, Olive-Leijon, Indigo-Zahhak

COLORS: (so recently i learned i was doing the colors wrong a nice lady corrected me and my partner *none of that is ment to come out sarcastic im sorry*) Zahhak is actually indigo and Makara's are purple, Ampora's are violet, and Pexies is flushia (now i use to thing makaras were indigo and zahhaks were navy blue i also though violet was purple and vise versa)

troll body's: violets and flushia: fins oh lovely fines theres one on each leg (both right and left) and arms (both right and left) and their ears are ear-fins, GILLS on the neck and midsection = of the chest/ under the breast plates. PURPLES have undeveloped gills behind their ears that cant use them but they are there.also most purples obey mates request.and hate water,(bath times a bitch).

(that's all i can think of if i remember one i want to put on here i will)

once again HUSSIE OWNS HOMESTUCK  
homestuck owns homestuckers :3

i own my trolls.


	2. Chapter 1: Vellon's affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tintin Zahhak has been there for dear Vellon Captor. They were in a cover band at one point. One of Tintin's specialty is bar-tending. She's made some strong drinks in her time. This is what happens when two morails harmlessly get drunk, and get a lil frisky.

Chapter 1 :vellon’s Affair.

Vellon was nervous, and scared like she did something wrong....again "um pzii a-are you buzy?"

Psiionic glanced up from his reading, looking at the tiny female. "Not really, just reading. What's wrong Mom?"

"I....may have done zomething bad.....a-and....itz going to pizz your papa of" she floats down next to him

Psiionic raised a brow at his mother. "What did you do mother? What might you have done to upset papa enough to make folks scared..."

"....I...well a couple nightz ago I tried a drink tintin iz good at making and got overly tizpy.....I.....I fucked my morail......and.....im pregnant" she looked at her son's face.

Psiionic bit as his lip as his mother brought up the possibility of cheating on his father. Even if it had been an accident, he knew his father was going to likely fly off the handle. "You mean to say that you crossed the line of your moiraillegance...and now there are consequences..."

"....i'm zaying you might wanna take the otherz out on a picnic" she sighs clearly stressed.

"More like probably warn the entire castle to duck and hide or get the hell out of public view for several hours..."he grumbled.

"....or that" she smiled a little.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I could organize that large an evacuation of folks before he realized something was up...."

She hears toshid looking for her. She flies up to one of her cubbies "Then run warn anyone with eggs or grubz" she whispers to him.

Psiionic got up, dashing from the room, passing his father, ducking past him, trying to avoid his gaze, going to make sure his mate stayed safe and that Karkat was protected, since he knew the other wasn't going to go anywhere without his mate.

Toshid watched as Psiionic tried to dart past him as if scared or nervous. He managed to snag the other before he could get too far. "You seen your mother Psii? I can't find her and am getting worried." He watched as Psii got really still for a moment, and his eyes narrowed. "Did she do something stupid again?"

She fly over to the door watch through a crack to see what her son will tell him.

Psiionic panicked a bit as his father caught his arm and he tried to avoid the others gaze. He sparked a little. "Let me go father...as for mom, she darted in the library...but I figured I better get out of there since well she looked like she was upset, but didn't want to talk to me. She seemed like when you guys get into a fight or something, when she gets upset and scared or something..."

She sighed opening the door coming out " let him go mate"she keeped her tone in check.

Toshid glanced at his son a bit suspicious of the story. HE let go though when his mate appeared. He watched Psiionic dash off scared, as if knew that a massive pile of shit was about to hit a industrial sized whirling device. "Psii seemed a bit too upset to not know something Vellon...so do you wish to explain my mate, why our son looked like he feared for his life or his own mates?"

It was her turn to be in fear she landed looking up at him "You know i love you right?"

Toshid narrowed his eyes slightly at Vellon. The posture and way she asked him that question, told him one thing. She only got fearful and asked the question when she knew he was about to be set off. "What did you do Vellon?" A light and faint warning growl rumbled from him.

"...I.....I....I got drunk with Tintin and.....well.....I'm pregnant" she took a step back from her mate.

He watched her step back as she spoke, hearing the fear in her voice. "YOU WHAT!!!" HE stepped forward his growling growing deeper and more threatening. "YOU GOT DRUNK AND THEN WENT AGAINST EVERYTHING A MOIRAILLIGANCE IS SUPPOSED TO BE!!" HE could feel the anger rising up in him. He felt betrayed. His mate had bedded with another that was not him or a Kismesis partner. He clenched his fists and he moved towards her.

"I'M zORRY I WAzN’T THINKING IT THOUGh WHEN I AzKED IF zHE COULD" she backed up more tell her had her pinned to a corner. "Mate.....pleaze calm down it waz an accident you know i wouldn't do it on purpoze!" she was slightly shaking in fear.

"SO IT SEEMS..." He pinned her near a corner, looming over her as growled again, his fangs bared only mere inches from her head. "YOU ARE MINE!!! I SHOULD GO AND RIP APART YOUR MOIRAIL APART...THOUGH THEN I WOULD HAVE TO ALSO TEAR APART HER KIN, SINCE THEY WOULD PROBABLY WANT VENGEANCE. THEN I WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH OUR SON BECAUSE I UPSET HIS MATE...." He was seething. He tried to debate what he should do. He just couldn't let this stand.

That was all the anger she could take she tried to fly up, and away from him.

Toshid grabbed her, and pulled her back down, pinning her against the wall, doing so roughly. "YOU. ARE. MINE!" He growled as he moved in to sink his fangs into her neck, marking her. He had to cover her in his scent, remind others that she was not for anyone to touch. He was rough and his claws dug in to her skin. He had to claim her and get rid of the others disgusting scent.

She tried to pry him of crying out at the pain. A rough push on her belly leading to fluids going down her leg only meant one thing. "......Tozhid.....I need to go to the mediward." She knew they were going to have to pull out the raims of the now did grubs shells.

Toshid ignored her cries of pain at first, his mind lost in the haze of his anger. It wasn't till he saw the fluid that stained her leg that he seemed to break from the trance of his anger. HE pulled back, nearly letting her drop and fall, but then caught her as he felt his weight give and he went to his knees, cradling his mate against him close. He was now upset, because he had hurt his mate. "I'm sorry....". He took a moment to try and gather his wits and stand, carrying her to the medical ward where several Jade's took her to be treated. He just let himself collapse near the doorway, sliding down to run his hands in his hair and he let his mind consider what he had done.

After what seems like for ever the dead egg was gone out of her nook the jades were old enough to know not to question the marks after she was cleaned up zhe fled to her and Toshid room still smelling like tintin a bit.

Toshid had refused any sort of treatment or discussion of whatever had happened. Once his mate had been treated and she ran off back to their room, he left, going to find something to mangle so he could vent the last of his anger, but also give his mate some time to be alone. After a while, he headed back to their room, where he entered cautiously, choosing to sit on the floor instead of getting into the bed. He felt that he should let his mate come to him if she felt ready to do so.

She moved to him had already forgave him after all. She willingly got drunk it was her fault she caused his anger.

He watched as she moved towards him, and seemed interested in cuddling, having forgiven him it seemed a little. 

"Mate?" She smiled at him "I underztand if you wizh for me to zleep in my cubby again " She glanded up to the cubby hole above bed "I wont be hurt if that’z what fixez this."

He pulled her into his lap. "No. YOu don't have to sleep in your cubby. Unless you want to." He nuzzled her tiny frame.


	3. Chapter 2: How many squeakbeast this time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vellon got in smelling stuff her Mate works with and is in a serious need of a bath. Lucky her she needs to clean out his hair this week.

Chapter 2: How many squeakbeast this time?  
Vellon had once again gotten in some stuff she wasn't allowed in. Now she smelt like a million things, and cracking silly jokes to her mate.

Toshid smiled knowing he'll have to get in the bath with her to get her clean. "I guess I could share a bath with my mate...though getting clean first might be counter productive as I rather do dirty things..." HE smirked ever so softly.

A blush crossed her face realising quickly what he had plan. "Hmmm~ a zhower then that way we can do the weekly clean out of you hair afterward~" she giggled she did make the promise with him back when there life together was so young, that if he had to wash his hair she could only do it one a weak cause smelling like anything, but hard work and his little honeybee irritates him, or so he use to complain about it. "zo how about it mate zome fun before i make you zmell like me and grapez?" zhe gigglez at him.

Toshid lifted her up to carry her off to the bathroom, so they could get clean and have a little fun. It was always interesting when she wanted to clean his hair.

"Wonder how many zqueakbeazt ill find thiz time hehehehe" she giggles he didn’t know it, but his mate kept count of them in a journal. She was on book four now with 3,000,495,609 squeakbeazt some make it out alive by killing others. The ones the make it out die cause they try to attack her so she tends to drop it, but before it can get away her mate mashes his foot on it’s small body.

"Hopfully not to many. Been trying to avoid shoving my head in places they might feel the need to roam. Though I guess I could always consider some sort of braids or dreadlocks or something, so they don't end up there in the first place..." He set her on his shoulder, as he went about getting things ready.

"we tried that with highblood remember it it dont work he ztill had a baby zqueakbezt in hiz hair dead but ztill there" she giggled remembering lil highblood with braids it was cute to her. "I could ztart taking a zteal bruzh to it " she giggled when he glared at her as if say 'I dare you to try'


	4. Chapter 3: My turn to top

Chapter 3: My turn to top   
He sees lardon turn a corner. He was now clearly in the mood to get some ass. Sneaking up and round he was about to pounce on the Small fish beast.

Lardon seemed occupied into something for the moment, though his earfins seemed to wiggle lightly as he thought he heard something. He glanced up slightly to see the other, and he got a little nervous.

"Hello there my little seafin~" he growled deadly mostly lust.

"Oh joy...my psycho clown..." he snarked back with an equal bit of a growl.

Easily knocks the thinner troll to the ground. "Hold still" he smirked about to rip the others clothes off.

"Ommph..." HE clawed at the other in the face and let his leg kick out towards the others shins. "Not in the glubbing halls you asshole..."

"no were doing it he-" pauses seeing a little Sakana turn the corner "Your right not in the halls" lifts him over one shoulder going to Lardon’s room in the castle.

He was about to growl back and tell him to fuck off, but when the other stopped and hoisted over his shoulder he bit at the others side, or as close to what he could, before seeing the young Sakana. "Wise decision, bone sucker...can't be traumatizing the grandkids now..." he snickered as they entered his room, which was closer.

"it wasn’t my grandchild who walked in on us one night cause of night terrors". he snickered at the thought of eridan was having night-terrors and it was Lardons turn to help him sleep.

“Yes, that was quite a mood killer...not to mention, it was not the most comfortable conversation of explaining the whole quadrants and well certain 'birds and bees' to the runt either...I think I wouldn't let you near me for what like three weeks?"

“A month, it was a month I shared with my dearest matesprit who gladly submitted to me" he bit the others neck not so gently.

"Yeah, well it made it worth something didn't it...didn't she like end up having her heat then and your youngest was born from that...so I guess you could thank me..." He hissed as the other bit him and he clocked the other on the side of the head with his fist.

He smirks brushing his claws along the others sides not to lightly claws cutting into the others back.

He writhed at the pain and he headbutted the other, growling. He wasn't going to just let the other take him. He figured if the other wanted to get inside, then he'd have to fight for it.

Toshid hissed ripping this kismesis's long sleeve shirt off. "Your not winning"

"You should so sure of that, Toshi..." He bites at the other, drawing blood.

Starts fighting with Lardons belt biting at the other trying to keep him distracted enough.  
He kicks at the other making the attempt to try and get the belt undone harder. He reached down to fumble at the more simplistic belt of his kimesis feeling it release with a click, and he smirked, raking his hands down and scratching the hips as he yanked the others pants down.

A large blushes grew when but at the last second he yanks lardons off smirking "seems were in a draw" he kept his voice low.

Lardon smirks softly. "Perhaps, but I could do this...." He raked his nails across the other thigh, before tracing over the others sheath, and down to push a finger into the others nook.

Toshid freezes before moaning lightly at the others touch. "H-holy shit" it had been a long time since his black or red had been able to dominate him. He seemed to forgot what it was like to feeling them touching his nook.

Lardon continued to tease the other, as he shifted and headbutted the other, before biting him hard in the shoulder. He used the distractions to pull out of the other nooks for a moment, but only long enough to push the other and flip them over. He then went back to biting and nipping the others skin as his hand went back to coaxing the others bulge free and tormenting the others sensitive nook.

Toshid moaned louder gripping the sheets giving up control

Lardon grinned as he felt the other relent. He teased the other, slipping out of the others nook to grind against him, his bulge wrapping and teasing the others with rough movements.

Lets just say Toshid was more into sharing dominance with Lardon after a night like that.


	5. Chapter 4: Vellon's Wrath "I gone to far"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vellons wrath is hard to dodge what happens when she find out about things Toshid let her baby do after she said no.

Chapter 4: Vellons Deadly wrath  
♑:Grand Highblood  
cTs: Toshid Makara  
bH: Vellon Captor  
CG: Karkat Vantas

*SCENE IS STUCK IN THAT FUCKING ROOM*

cTs: Toshid was pacing back and forth in the room when he heard the door open and heard a spitting hissing vulgar sounds fill the room.

♑: is being dragged in by his mother who leaves slamming the door. “great now i'm in here with you that's the best thing ever”

bH: Karkat till they learn a lesson they stay in that room

cTs: Do I look all to thrilled to be in this shit stained hell hole.... *He glowered at his son*

bH: turns off the blank wall showing a glass wall to her and Karkat

CG: I DON'T HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS VELLON. PERHAPS A FEW DAYS OF MISERY TOGETHER MIGHT BE WHAT THEY NEED.

♑: *glares back before seeing karkat* crabby! *moves over to the wall whimpering*

cTs: *Watches his son whimper at the sight of his mate* Sadly we both dug a hole...now our mates are making sure we lie in it...

CG: -KARKAT TURNED AWAY FROM THE OTHER, NOT WANTING TO LOOK AT EXPRESSION ON HIS MATES FACE-

bH: *turns on a speaker so they can hear them* thatz right /dead bone/

♑: *sighs looking at karkats back* i know i know i dug my own grave but i'm not taking it off not tell we have blood bonded

CG: WELL I SUGGEST YOU USE THIS TIME TO THINK AND PERHAPS PLAN SUCH, SINCE UNTIL I KNOW THE MAKEUP IS NOT GOING TO HURT THE GRUBS OR WE ARE BLOOD BOUND, THEN YOU WILL ONLY GET TO SEE, BUT NOT HOLD THEM.

♑: *nods* i understand

cTs: -Toshid sighed and sat on the floor, tired of arguing with his mate-

bH: .........if you two are done therez a grub room i have to fix up on my own now

CG: -HE GLANCES TO VELLON- I COULD TRY AND HELP IF YOU WANT. BONUS IS SOME TIME WITH THE GRANDKIDS...

cTs: Not like I have anything else I can say or do at this point my mate... until you feel I have learned my lesson...I learned that along time ago...

bH: *smiles* if you're willing to give me the company i need to make zure i don't fall when doing the higher thingz then by almeanz grab the grubz and letz go fix it up *knows the thought of her dropping suddenly spookz toshid by seeing as he failed to behave he’ll be lucky if hes out before the grubs are laid*

♑: *whines*

cTs: -This time Toshid let off a soft whimper. He knew if she stayed mad at him long enough he might miss the laying of his grubs-

bH: *she zoomed off so no one sees her tears she was more upset he didn't both approach the glazz....damn hormones....*

♑: *glares at toshid* you couldn't just wait to put this paint on me as a grub....could you

CG: I LEFT THEM WITH MOTHER DOLOROSA TO TAKE CARE OF A FEW THINGS. BUT I'LL MEET YOU IN YOUR ROOM ONCE I HAVE THEM. -HE WATCHED AS VELLON ZOOMED OFF. HE FOLLOWED OUT OF THE ROOM TO GET THE GRUBS-

cTs: -He watched as his mate zoomed out. He hadn't bothered to get up go and try and plead with her, knowing it hurt, but he also didn't want to piss her off anymore either. He then glared back to his son.- Yes I was a God damned fool... and meanwhile, it was because you blurted it out that we are now both sitting in this shit hole room.

♑: HOW WAS I TO KNOW NOT TO TELL HER huh!? i was a grub!

cTs: HUmmm...perhaps being the fact that most of the stuff we did when you were a grub or a wriggler when not in your mothers presence would have probably pissed her off...

♑: i should tell her EVERYTHING we did

cTs: DO YOU REALLY WANT BOTH OF US TO HAVE OUR HEADS SITTING ON PIKES IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE!?!?

cTs: Trust me, there's a good reason most of the castle fears your mother when she's pissed...

♑: you and i both know she wouldn't do that....but she would tan my hide to a nice purple maybe tie you up with a large vibrator shoved up you nook and a bulge ring to stop you from coming.  
cTs: Trust me you really don't know your mother that well. Trust me quite a few of the burn scars I have are from her. Plus you think she'd stop at tanning you. Try being bald for a while....

♑: remember that time you let me have voodoo wine at 3 sweeps? or that time you let the lardon and dualscar come over for a game of strip poker when i was 5 sweeps?*chuckles*weird but good memories dad

bH: *lookz at the baby moniter* karkat.....thank you for the idea of being able to continue liztening dear *working on cleaning zome zheetz by hand*

CG: FIGURED THEY MIGHT TRY AND START ARGUING ABOUT STUFF OR GET TO ACCUSING EACH OTHER OF SHIT. BESIDES MAKES FOR SOME AMUSING SHIT TO TEASE BOTH OTHEM ABOUT LATER...WE CAN BOTH BE EVIL... -HE SMIRKED SOFTLY, CHECKING ON THE GRUBS IN THERE LITTEL CARRIERS-

cTs: -He groans as he brings up these things- Like I said, probably things we shouldn't be talking about to your mother....

bH: *gigglez looking az zakana watchz that baby monitor like a talk* zhe zeemz interezted in their converzation

♑: shes not here dad i wont tell her just go down memory lane with me

cTs: ANd how do you know she doesn't have fucked up scheme for why she threw us in here boy?

♑: its mom if she wanted to spy she would have umped out at the mention of drinking of that you took me to a striper place at the age of 6 1/2 sweeps

bH: karkat......im going to turn hiz azz purple zhave off hiz hair then force all hiz makeup to a room away from him and clean it off hiz face.

CG: -KARKAT SNICKERS AS THE TWO SEEME TO KEEP BANTERING, GLANCING TO SAKANA'S REACTIONS.- DON'T THINK PAPA IS GONNA BE DOING ANY OF THAT WITH YOU, ME OUR YOUR UNCLE MIGHT  
STRANGLE HIM FIRST...

bH: and he getz to walk around makeuplezz for a few monthz

cTs: She could easily be biding her time... or did you forget. Medical ward, Jades, many who would if your mother ordered them too, would probably spill anything they overheard.

CG: PICTURING EITHER OF THEM BALD SOUNDS HILARIOUS AND A LITTLE CREEPY...

♑: dad your being a big baby and no fun please injoy a lil bit i mean the hell hole were in and not geting out soon.*rants on different memories all ones vellon had e out of or not approveled of*

bH: ...... letz go pay a zee them! *actz like zhez happy az alwayz*

cTs: No I'm being realistic boy. There's a reason people vacate a room faster then squeakbeasts on a sinking barge when she's sparking pissed. Trust me being on the receiving end of a pissed psionic is not good. And a pissed Captor is even more dangerous... since their like the top of the psionic food chain...

♑: ....you have a point  
sakana: *pops her head up* DADDY AND PAPA IN BIG TROUBLE! *starts singing it*  
♑: !!!! saka baby how are you away from your mother you silly grub?

CG: -SMIRKS SOFTLY- YES. -HEARS ZAIDEN MURMURING.- O...O...GEEPA AND PAPA...BIG TROUBLES..BAD...BAD...BAD...

CG: -STEPS IN VIEW OF THE TWO-

cTs: -Stiffens at the sound of his grandkids voices- Oh shit....

♑: !! hey crabby doll whats up *has no clue*

bH: *walkz into veiw* ztriper clubz huh?

CG: -HE CROSSES HIS ARMS AND STARES AT HIS MATE, WHILE SAKANA AND ZAIDEN ARE STILL SINGING THERE LITTLE 'TROUBLE' SONGS-

cTs: Fuck....

bH: *holdez up zizzorz chainz and a eletric razor paddle and a vibrator hidden under a cloth* karkat take the kidz away from here they dont need to zee thiz

CG: LET ME GO DROP THEM WITH TARINA OR DOLOROSA SINCE WELL DARKLEER AND SIGNLESS SEEM TO BUSY RECENTLY. DON'T START TILL I GET BACK. I FEEL LIKE WATCHING THIS... -SMIRKS AS HE PICKS UP THE GRUBS- YOUR GONNA GO SEE MOMMA ROSA FOR A LITTLE BIT GUYS. -TAKES GRUBS TO DOLOROSA TO BABYSIT FOR A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE COMING BACK-

cTs: WE are so fucked boy....

♑: ....m-mom theres no need for a paddle let loan the hair stuff cant we all just talk about it?

cTs: Just shut it boy and take this humiliation like a man, cause she going to make us pay one way or another nad none of its gonna be pretty...

bH: the only talking i zee iz thiz *azlo raizez up a water and cloth their zylladex and and ztifeadex cleaned out behind her* karkat be a dear check the right corner for porn pleaze walkz in that room chainz them both down with eazy* let me know if you find any whil im cuting off my matez hair

CG: KARKAT WALKS OVER TO START RUMMAGING THROUGH THE PILES OF STUFF, TAKING AND SEEMING TO SEPERATE THINGS INTO VARIOUS PILE, WITH A SEPERATE PILE BEING THE THINGS BOTH WHERE CARRYING THAT WHERE CONSIDERED THINGS OF OFFENSE. BOTH HAD RELITIVLY SIZED PILES-

bH: *ztartz at hiz bangz* zo darlin /remember/ lazt time i did thiz?

cTs: -WHimpers-

CG: -WALKS UP NEXT VELLON AND GIVES A BRIEF REPORT OF STUFF IN EACH PILE. HE THEN GLANCES TO HER, THEN TO HIS OWN MATE- PERHAPS I COULD ASSIST IN THIS? PERHAPS ME DEALING THE SAME PUNISHMENTS TO MY MATE WILL MAKE THE PUNISHMENT STICK A BIT MORE?

bH: ............45 thingz that zhould have not bine in your thingz mate *handz karkat the cloth and a bowl of water*

♑: {no good not good not good} *thinking about how karkats taking lessions from his mother*

CG: .......

cTs: ........

CG: -TAKES THE ITEMS-

bH: *keepz cuting tell hiz hair iz zhort * hmmmm nope im not taking pitty i thought about it but you dont zeem to be in a beging mood do you?

♑: *stuggles*

cTs: Begging is not going to get me anywhere. Better to just accept the punishment and humiliation and move on...

bH: ..............*zmilez * you learned that lazt time? *zhavez the rezt put a curtain between him and hiz zon geting ride of hiz paint moving to hiz azz giving a zmall zmack*

CG: -WALKS TOWARDS HIS MATE WITH THE STUFF AND PREPARES TO CUT OFF HIS HAIR. HE KNOWS HE'LL MISS HTE LONG HAIR FOR A WHILE, BUT ALSO KNOWS ITS FOR THE BEST TO HELP HIM UNDERSTAND THE TROUBLE HE IS IN.-

cTs: -bites lip and whimpers-

♑: k-karkat....please dont do this PLEase *he whimpers*

CG: SORRY LOVE...I'M DOING THIS TO REMIND YOU THAT OUR GRUBS SAFETY COME FIRST. I WON'T STRIP YOU IF YOUR MAKEUP, BUT YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND I DO BECAUSE I CARE AND I CARE FOR OUR LITTLE ONES -MOVES TO BEGIN CUTTING AWAY THE HAIR, WATCHING IT FALL AWAY-

bH: *pullz hiz pantz and boxerrz rubing hiz bulge to coax it out before traping it in a bulge ring znaking hiz azz with a paddle having given karkt the zecond paddle knowing her mate waznt expecting it*

♑: *whimpers*

cTs: .....

CG: -FINISHES THE HAIR CUTTING SETTING ASIDE THE STUFF TO PICK UP THE PADDLE-

bH: *zpankz him a few more timez before zticking the vbrator in turning it on high*

♑: *struggles whimpers more*

CG: -TEASES THE OTHER TO GET HIM AROUSED BEFORE HE SMACKS THE OTHER WITH THE PADDLE-

cTs: -whimper and cries out as the vibrator is pushed in and turned on-

♑: *gasps before crying out*

bH: *zitz infront of him leting her drezz zlip up a lil zhowing onlytozhid her lack of pantiez zmirking*

cTs: -glances over regretting it as he struggles and whimpers- Please Vellon.....

bH: hmm?

CG: -CONTINUES TO TORMENT HIS OWN MATE BRING HIM CLOSE THEN LEAVING HIM TO FEEL THE PAIN OF BEING UNFINISHED.-

cTs: I'm sorry...please... make it stop....

♑: k-karkat...karkat! *whines stuggling to to try and get free*

bH: no your not

cTs: Yes I am...please Vellon.... -he begins to whimper and teh torture of not being able to come and he begins to cry-

CG: -DECIDES TO IGNORE HIS MATE FOR A LITTLE WHILE, EVEN MAKING THE MOVE AS IF HE CONSIDERED LEAVING HIS MATE WITH HIS ANGRY MOTHER-

bH: hmmmm......you wanna come zo bably dont you *kizzez him*

♑: karkat please dont go im sorry ill take it off willingly! dont leave please *tears up wanting his mate close*

cTs: -He continued to whimper softly-

bH: *actz lick zhez going to leave him like that

CG: -HE SHAKES HIS HEAD AS HE MOVES CLOSER TO THE DOOR.-

cTs: Vellon...please ...no.... -He begins to try and thrash-

♑: k-karkat *tears up * please no no DONT LEAVE PLEASE KARKAT *he wasnt fearing his mother right now he was fearing not seeing karkat fro a while*

bH: *lookz to him before joining karkat by the door*

CG: -HE MOVES TO OPEN THE DOOR, GLANCING BACK TO GIVE HIM A LOOK THAT COULD POSSIBLY FREEZE THE HEAVENS THEMSLEVES-

cTs: -thrashes even more-

♑: *highblood started crying uncontrolably his the arrosal was killed fast and all he could think about is how he had ruin him and karakt now hesits bent over a table and in a pool of his hair and tears*

bH: .....*walkz back over pullz the ring off leting him cum takez the vibrator heading for the door*

cTs: -he practically screams as he is allowed to come and thrashes from the intensity before being left a whimpering sobbing mess-  
CG: PERHAPS YOU SHOULD THINK FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER ON WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU, YOUR PRIDE AND RELIGION OF YOUR MATE AND YOUR CHILDREN...

 

bH: *waitz to zee if hell be okay*

♑: .....*whimpers laying there in a puddle of his own tears*

cTs: -he slowly stops whimpering and begins to cry silently-

CG: -KARKAT STEPS FROM TEH ROOM AND OUT OF SIGHT OF HIS MATE, BUT DOESN'T GO FAR-

bH: *zhe walkz out thinking zhez done enough damage zendz in zlavez to clean them up and unchain and clean the room up zhe trowz the toy in a chezt near her and her matez beed going to the glazz wall making it zo they cant zee her watching them*

♑: *even when the servants cleaned him up he couldnt stop crying he cleaned his face of all make up refusing any new make up brought to him hissing if someone offered to redo his make up,

cTs: -He watched as his son pretty much fell apart. HE had been through this more then a few times. He knew his mate could be vindictive. But this was the first time his son had to be forced to really look at himself. To be honest he had a feeling that Karkat might actually be even more cruel when it came to trying to teach his mate something-

CG: -KARKAT LISTENED FOR A FEW MOMENTS BEFORE GOING TO HIS ROOM, GRABBING HIS SICKLE AND HEADING TOT EH TRAINING ROOM, DECIDING TO LET THE GRUBS STAY WITH DOLOROSA FOR A LITTLE BIT LONGER. HE NEEDED TIME TO THINK AND LET HIMSELF FOCUS ON WEATHER THE BOND WAS GOING TO BE STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE THIS-

bH: *vellon look to a zervent* let them out in an hour they learned....make your tozhid knowz not to look of me *a tear ztreamz down her face* im unworthy of hiz company i zeem to forget that tell i lazh out like thiz *flyz off into her and tozhidz room ztraight into the cubby above the bed hiding in there,*  
bH: zure*  
bH: *an hour or zo later they freed the to indigoz the zervant told tozhid not to look for hiz mate*

♑: *highblood searched for karkat he wanted his mate back he had learn family first then his religion*  
cTs: -Toshid seemed happy to be free of the room, though he grew emotional as the guard told him that his mate told him not to look for her. He ran tot eh room, to try and find her. WHen he didn't he knew she had gone into hiding into one of her cubbies. All because he was a fool, he might miss his grubs being laid. HE lay in the bed clutching his plush and one of VEllon's older shirts-

CG: -KARKAT WAS STILL INT HE TRAINING ROOM, DEMOLISHING TRAINING DUMMIES AS HE WENT ALONG. A FEW OF THE STUDENTS HAD GATHERED TO WATCH, SOME IN AWE, SOME A LITTLE SCARED.-

♑: *hihgblood slowly walked in siting to watch with the others*

bH: *zuddenly one of hiz zhirtz floated up to the cubbie above him and in*

cTs: -Toshid blinked and he glanced above his head. He got up and stood on the bed to try nad peek inside-

♑: *he came face to face with a pillow and a light giggle*

CG: -KARKAT CONTINUED TO PRACTICE, THOUGH WHEN HE HEARD SEVERAL SHOCKED GASPS AND MURMURS, HE TURNED TO SEE TEH SOURCE OF THE COMMOTION. IT SEEMED THE SHOCK OF A NUMBER OF FOLKS WAS TO BE HAD A THE SIGHT OF THE MASTER OF THE CASTLE WITHOUT HIS MAKEUP AND A BUZZCUT WAS A BIT STARTLING-

♑: *he ignores them looking at karkat* hey karkat....

cTs: -Toshid blinked and pulled the pillow out, frowning-

♑: *he took the silence as a 'get the fuck out of my sight ears flaten he retreats to his room away from eveyone just laying on the flower one of the pillows smelt like karkat so he cling to it.

bH: .....*another pillow hitz him before it retreatz not to be captured by him*

cTs: Ooof...

bH: *a light giggle happened again though he ztill couldnt ze her it waz clear zhe waz in there.*

CG: -KARKAT WATCHED THE OTHER MURMURING ABOUT HTE HIGHBLOOD, PERPLEXED OVER HIS STRANGE APPERANCE, THOUGH MANY GOT SILENT AS KARKAT SLIPPED THROUGH THEM AND HEADED TO HIS MATES ROOM. HE KNOCKED BEFORE SLIPPING INSIDE, SETTING HIS SICKLE NEAR THE DOOR-

♑: *highblood sate up at karkats entrance a purr rumbled from him but he stayed put to allow karakt to come to him*  
cTs: -He pouted softly, though he seemed to know that trying to coax her out might only make her more mad, so he simply dropped back down to sit on the bed- I guess at least I know your still close...

bH: .....*coughz to make him look up droping zhirinking duzt on him before fying down now hw waz doll zized compared to her* hmmm~ i could make thiz work zince i could keep you zhirked forfever *pickz him up taking him in the cubby laying with him*

cTs: -he glanced up just in time to see something be dropped on him, and he screetched as he became confused as to what the hell just happened-

CG: -KARKAT CAME TOWARDS HIM SLOWLY, DEBATING ON IF HE SHOULD FORGIVE THE OTHER-

♑: *stops purring looking at karkat eyes pleading for him and the grubs to come back in his life*

CG: -HE LOOKS OVER THE OTHER- HOW BADLY DO YOU WANT ME? WHAT ARE YOU WILL TO DO TO PROVE TO ME YOUR WORTH?

bH: *by the time tozhid figured it out zhe waz already in a zexy nightgown pulling him cloze* niiiight~

♑: anything for you my mate. i would do anything

cTs: -He took note that he was smaller then his mate- WHat the hell did you do?

CG: -HE GLANCED TO HIS MATE- CLARIFY ANYTHING MASAAI....

bH: zhirking duzt mate

♑: ....we up the marrage to tonight? under the moon light?  
cTs: -Toshid blinks softly0

bH: zhirking duzt! hehehe it made my big boy not zo ig now zo i can hold him in the zafty of the cubby <3

CG: -KARKATS BREATH HITCHES AND HE BEGINS TO TREMBLE- ARE YOU ASKING TO BIND YOURSELF TO ME?

cTs: But why not just cuddle in our bed?

♑: tonight love no more waiting garmie can be our witness

bH: becaaaauuuze i want to be in a beg i feel bigger in *gigglez*

CG: AND GAMZEE... I WANT GAMZEE TO BE THERE TOO... THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO DO SOMETHING MORE LATER...SOMETHING WE CAN SHARE WITH FRIENDS AND FAMILY...

cTs: -He sighes and decides o cuddle the other, nuzzling her close-

♑: *smiles tells catlia to please get the ballroom ready for a reception * ....*looks at his own clothes before geting in something better bald or not.*

bH: .......i thought you would be a bit happier *pickz him up take him out to the other bed returning him to normal zize before laying by him*

CG: YOUR GETTING A BATH TOO, BEFORE WE GET YOU PRETTIED UP MATE...

cTs: I am happy with you just as is my love. Even if I incur your wrath more then what is probably healthy for an old man like me...

bH: ....yeah.....letz getz zome zleep *curlz into him zo he cant tell the pain on her face*

♑: ......i said anything so alright *moves to the bathroom waiting for his mate*

CG: -HE FOLLOWS, GETTING READY TO GET ALL CLEAN AND PRETTY FOR TONIGHT-

cTs: -feeels her curl into him, though he has a feeling somethins isn't quite right.- You ok love?

♑: *gets cleaned smells like grapes as the whole castle was told of the marrage party.*

bH: yez now zleep.

CG: -ONCE HE GOT THE HIGHBLOOD CLEANED UP AND HELPED HIM GET READY, FINDING A STYLISH LOOKING HAT FOR THE OTHER TO WEAR IF HE WANTED TO COVER HIS BUZZ CUT AND A SIMPLE MASK TO COVER THE TOP OF HIS FACE IF HE ALSO WANTED. HE TEHN MOVED TO GO TO HIS ROOM TO PUT AWAY HIS SICKLE AND GET HIS OWN CLOTHES TO CHANGE INTO, BORRWING ONE OFHTE HIGHBLOODS SHIRTS EVENT HOUGH LIKE WEARING A DRESS TO GET THERE-

cTs: -he slowly nods off though still feels as if something is not right-

bH: *a few econdz later zomeone ran in talking baout the marrage of karkat and highblood*........ no zleep i *getz up puting a long zilk drezz on doing her hair*

♑: *neriously goes to the beach with garmie and sikarn who was going to be the "priest" if you will*

CG: -KARKAT GETS READY AND THEN MAKES HIS WAY TOT EH BEACH, WITH GAMZEE IN TOW. GAMZEE SEEMED A LITTLE RELUCTANT AT FIRST TO LEAVE SOLLUX, BUT ONCE HE KNEW WHY, HE WAS MORE THEN WILLING-

♑: *smiles when karkat came into view. garmie was in a light dress happy to be by her morails side* ready? *he asked taking karkats hands in his own*

cTs: He took the others hands,nervous, and a little scared, but ready. HE watched as Gamzee moved to stand watch on his side. He took a deep breath-


	6. Chapter 5: zexy Picturez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vellon talked to her morail about kiny pictures they find of there mates. only problem is Vellon never found any of Toshid and when she did she just had to keep them so she mad a small album for him.

Chapter 5: sexy pictures~

bH: "mate.. we need to talk" drops pictures on the bed of him shirt less doing sexy poses shes trying hard not to giggle

cTs: Glances at the handful of pics and then stares at his mate. "What the...where did these come from?"

 

bH: "the drezzer, i found them while looking for a pair of your boxerz" she giggled unable to hold it in

cTs: ".........."

bH: "I'm not mad...I talked to the maidz you zet up the camera and kicked her out to make theze" she smiles "my favoritez ztill in my hand~"

cTs: "I was bored...it was one of the times you decided to hide from me... I guess I did it as something to keep me from going nuts..."

bH: "oh really?....hehehe ill have to zay when you want to you make me go nutz with a mere pic of you in boxerz~" holds up the last picture but making sure he cant get it from her "me and Tintin had talked about matez zecret zexy picturez zhe had found zome before of azzy but i had never found them tell now" blushes tossing a small album bezide him "made you zomething zo when ze do fight itll help ya out while im calming back down"  


cTs: He turns a deep shade of purple at the pic she was holding, but he doesn't try to grab at it, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He then glanced to teh album she tossed next to him, picking it up to look at.

bH: She picked up the other pictures as he looks at the sexy pictures of her on one of her cubby beds most were either naked, in panties or his boxers, his shirts with out any underwear or her night gowns that are see through while hes looking she hide the pictures of him in her cubby above the bed. "what do you think?" he lad on the entrance to the cubby wanting to hear what he thinks.

cTs: He flipped through it and continued to blush. He eventually began to shift around a little uncomfortable, closing the album about half way through, because well he wasn't sure he could keep looking at it for much longer. Particularly if he didn't wish to end up having to change his pants.

bH: "mate?....did i do it wrong?" she few down to his side thinking he didn't like them.

cTs: He was biting at his lip and glancing towards his feet, shifting a little back and forth. "No they are fine..." He swore if some of them had been any more kinky, he probably would have ended up with a nosebleed.

bH: she gets up going to his closet getting his shirt flying up to her cubby before coming back in only his shirt giggling

cTs: HE glances up at the giggling sound, and almost immediately regrets doing so, seeing his mate in one of his shirts, and he emits a strangled cross between a squeak and a purring as he crossed his legs and tried to not twitch

bH: "juzt az i thought zhhh mate itz okay to be turned on~" she moved over forcing his legs uncrossed sitting in between his legs

cTs: He glanced away from her. Yes he was embarrassed. He felt it was one ting for him to get turned on seeing her in the flesh, but it felt awkward to do so at the pictures of her in such naughty poses. He felt her move his legs and straddle them. That was enough to break him, and he whimpered softly

bH: she gave a soft smile rubbing his legs moving up to his hip stopping short of his hip then rubbing back to his knees to tease him.

cTs: HE shivered and made soft mix of growls and purrs as she did so. He took her shoulders in his hands and leaned in to nuzzle against her, nipping at her neck, drawing a small bit of blood, lapping it up, making a mark to reaffirm his claim.

bH: she moaned at his claiming a click of his belt could be heard as she tugs his pants and boxers off him before taking the tip of his bulge in her mouth rubbing the base knowing she could only take about half of it. Lightly sucks the tip before taking about half f it in her mouth purring.

cTs: He shifts and bucks lightly, thankful for holding on to her or he might have thrown her off. He moans deeply at the slow torture..

bH: she starts a slow bob smiling the purring doesn't stop..

cTs: He continued to squirm as his mate teased him.

bH: slowly speeds up the bobbing and rubbing of the base.

cTs: He lets off a soft moan, and begins to run his hands along her sides

bH: she moans gently.

cTs: HE continues to tease along her sides, slowly letting the shirt slip upwards, so he can tease teh grub scars along her sides

bH: she moaned loader squirming her hip a little.

cTs: He shifts himself, holding her so she doesn't fall so he can lean back against the pillows on the bed, letting her straddle him

bH: had let go of his bulge smirking "hmmmm" she got on his lap better moaning as she slipped down his bulge now in her nook about to ride him. "big az alwayz mate~" she purred

cTs: HE moaned as she chose to slip him into her tight little nook, letting his hand slip done to tease her bulge, as he leaned in to capture a kiss

bH: she moaned into the kiss before slipping a hand down rubbing his nook a little.

cTs: "Fuck!" HE bucked slightly at the tease to his nook, shivering from the sensation

bH: moans rubbing a little more before starting to ride him using her power to rub his nook.

cTs: As soon as she begins to ride him and then decide to make use of her psionics on him to tease his nook, it was pretty much over. He was whimpering and moaning heavily as he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

bH: she road him fast wanting him to come first.

cTs: As he got closer, he got a bit more vocal, before leaning in to nip at her neck licking at it before he bit down drawing blood, lapping it up. "Mine...." HE then let his head fall back as he began to shudder his release coming with a string of explicitives.

bH: "yourz" she mewed cumming from the pleasure of being overly filled by him.


	7. chapter 5: vellons wrath part 2: make it up before its to late

♑: *le time skip to party,holds karkat close*gamzee go wash that off your face dont get make up near the twins and dont pull a me...*gamzee sighed geting rid of his own makeup*

bH: *watchez the leavez zitz down alone*

CG: -HE CLUNG TO THE OTHER, HIS MIND STILL RUSHING FROMT EH BUZZ AND OVERWHEALMING ENERGY HE FELT WHEN THEY EXCHANGED THEIR VOWS AND HAD BOUND THERE HANDS SEALING THERE UNION. HIS BLOOD POWER WAS PULSING FROM THE RUSH. AFTER THE CERIMONY HE HAD BEEN FINISHED, HE HAD DOLOROSA SETTLE THE GRUBS INT HE CARRIERS AND HAD THEM CLOSE BY-

♑: *notices his mother siting alone looking around for his father*....where is he.....he....didnt come.....*this was shattering him he thought his dad woud always be there reality checked in finally. he started trying to make excuses for why his mother was alone but anyone could she se wasnt looking so gooes after this last punishment*

CG: -ALSO TAKES NOTICE OF HIS MOTHER IN LAW BEING ALONE WHICH SORT OF BOTHERS HIM A LITTLE AS WELL. HE FINALLY FEELS HIS POWER STABILIZE TO FEEL SAFE ENOUGH TO TRY WALKING THE FLOOR AND NOT FALLING OVER. HE HAS THE GRUBS FOLLOW HIM.- ARE YOU OK VELLON? -HE SITS NEXT TO HER-

cTs: -Toshid had stayed in the room, seemign to not be in the mood to celebrate even though he knew it might end up upsetting not just his mate, but also his son and his mate, but he didn't seem to care right now-

bH: yeah peachy darlin.....i think me and tozhid are done for.....i over did it i hurt him to much *tearz up* im fucking abuzing him karkat and you know what he doze he takez it juzt takez it......i cant do that once the egg iz hatched and grown to where mommy dont have to be around i think itz time i pazt on.....i mean.....itz either that or i break and become unztable to the point he leavez me fore zomeone more ztable

♑: *highblood caught it of what his mother was telling karakt. he went and banged on his fathers door* dad......is it true.......ARE YOU AND MOM SPILTING UP!?

CG: -HE PULLED HER IN GENTLY FOR A HUG- WELL I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO ANYWHERE. AFTER ALL YOU HAVE SOME GRANDKIDS TO SPOIL ROTTEN. IF IT COMES TO IT, I'LL FIGURE OUT A PLACE FOR YOU, SO YOU COME AND SPOIL THE LITTLE ONES,A S WELL AS LET SAKANA AND ZAIDEN PLAY WITH YOUR GRUBS. BESIDES I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD BE TOO HAPPY IF GRANDMA WENT AWAY. -HE HEARD SOME SOFT WHINES COMING FROM THE CARRIERS AND MOVED TO OPEN THEM BRINGING HTEM CLOSE SO THEY COULD BE CLOSE TO THEIR MOMMA AND THEIR GRANDMA- ZAIDEN: GEEMAMA SAD? GEEMAMA OWIE? -HE LOOKED SAD-

cTs: -Toshid heard the pounding on his door nad tried to ignore it, though when he ehard his son question weather he nad his mate planned to break apart his body froze. 'What did he mean? Was Vellon considering breaking the bond?' he thought as panic rose in his chest-

bH: geemama juzt ztrugglin her and geepapa are in a zmall rough patch that zhe dont know if there going to make it....i pray we do

♑: .....dad....*looks around sees no one near by* daddy please....im scared to lose either of you i dont care if you dress the fuck up or something just please swoon mom back before something worst happends......*most of it was whispers but he knew his dad could hear  
him.*

CG: -KARKAT CONTINUED TO HOLD HER CLOSE, BEFORE SHIFTING TO HELP HER JOIN HIM ON THE FLOOR SO HE COULD LIFT THE LITTLE ONES FROM THEIR CARRIERS SO TEHY COULD CRAWL UP INTO GRANDMAS LAP AND TRY TO MAKE GRANDMA FEEL BETTER-

♑: sakana *chirped up a storm of nonsense talking about colors and things making vellon laugh at her silliness.*

 

cTs: -Toshid listened as his son pleaded at the door to him. He was scared now. He got up shakily and at least tried to find soemthing that would be halfway presentable before opening hte door. HE couldn't let there bond be broken. Even though they had both been to hell and back, he still loved his mate, even if he felt sometimes he was no longer worthy of her. He looked at his son scared.- I don't know if she even considers me worthy anymore....

CG: -KARKAT WATCHED AS SAKANA MADE HER LAUGH, AND THEN ZAIDEN SEEMED TO BE TRYING TO SHOWER HER WITH KISSES AND NUZZLES- ZAIDEN: NO LEAVE GEEMAMA...ZA BE SAD....SA BE SAD...GEEPAPA BAD MAKE GEEMAMA CRY....

♑: only way to find out is to try dad *he fixes his dads tie better chuckling* comeone lets go the queen of the castle eh?

bH: now zaiden your geepapa didnt make geemama cry dont blame him blame you uncle or aunt right here for off balancing my emotionz *zhe poked her belly before tickling the wigglerz*

cTs: -He followed slowly, a sort of nervous wreak-

♑: *he opened the door* j...just try asking her to dance or get her some honey punch.....*shuts the door behind him to show theres no backi ng out now that hes in here*

CG: -ZAIDEN COCKED HEAD CONFUSED- NKAY...O AHHTEE? -SQUIRMS SLIGHTLY AT HTE TICKLES SQUEAKING- GEEPAPA STILL BAD, MAKE GEEMAMA CRY CAUSE OF NKAY OR AHHTEE....

 

cTs: -he gulped nervously, particularly since he knew his son just trapped him in here. HE wandered around, eventually spotting her with Karkat nad the grandkids.-

bH: *doznt notice him tell hiz zent hitz her lookez to him*...hey.....how you feelin?

bH: bH: *doznt notice him tell hiz zent hitz her lookez to him*...hey.....how you feelin?

cTs: I'm ok...I guess...I've survived worse...

CG: KARKAT WATCHES FOR THE MOMENT, THOUGH HE WATCHES ZAIDEN, WHO HISSES AS TOSHID. IT SEEMS THE LITTLE GRUB FEELS THE NEED TO BE MAD AS HIS GRANDPA, FOR MAKING GRANDMA CRY. KARKAT SHIFTS TO GRAB HIM THOUGH ISN'T ABLE TO DO O BEFORE THE YOUNG GRUB BITES HIS GRANDPA'S FINGER

bH: *wincez*......im worze then the golden war.....

♑: *highblood snatches him off his toshid * zai i know you mean well....but biting him isnt going to help

cTs: HE frowned and bit as his lip as he listened to his mate, though he yelped slightly and managed to suppress a curse when his grandson bit him. HE glanced to his son whom had pulled him off. "Probably not, but I guess he felt justified to point out his being unhappy. After all I made his grandma cry..." HE reached out to rub his thumb gently against his mates cheek. "Will you forgive me love, for the all the stupid crap I have done, and the things I have down to hurt you?"

CG: KARKAT REACHED OVER TO GRAB SAKANA AND MADE A LIGHT GESTURE TO HIS OWN MATE FOR THEM TO PERHAPS GIVE THE TWO SOME SPACE.

bH: if you can forgive me fore all the abuze i throw you through.

♑: *nods taking his son to a few tables away*

CG: HE FOLLOWS, HAVING HTE CARRIERS FOLLOW HIM SO THEY SET TEHTWINS IN THEM IF THEY FEEL THERE ARMS ARE GETING A BIT TIRED FROM HOLDING THEM.

cTs: "Only for you my love....I know it hurts but yet I have come to learn that sometimes it takes you having to be extreme to get something through my hard assed head." HE smiles softly before shifting to scoop her up.

bH: vellon clingz to him after he zcoopz her up. "i can be zo heartlezz" zhe whimperz "im worze then condezce"

cTs: He shook his head. "Trust me, you pale to her in that... you are more merciful then she ever was..." He nuzzles her, before shifting to settle ehr on the tops of his feet,a nd then holds her close to him and begins to dance to the next song, which he smiled softly, since it was ironically the first song they had listened to together.

bH: "oh my cod.....remeber when i covered thiz zong all thoughz zweepz" ztartz laughing and crying at the zame time "i never zong another zong after the war"00:33:06

cTs: He nodded softly. "Yes... and I do sometimes miss that voice of yours singing"

bH: "with cazpin dead the trio wont work but if i didnt have my brain izzue me and tintin could zing......i mizz thoughz dyz not givin a zhit what the next day would bring ztaying up in each otherz armz watching the ztarz" zhe zmiled kizzing hiz cheek

♑: pets zaiden watching hes parents in the corner of his eye.

cTs: "I know... and I remember...But I do still wish I could listen to you sing again. After all it was one of the many things that ensanred me so long ago..." He sighed softly at the kiss, nuzzling her nose and leaving butterfly kisses along her cheek.

bH: zmilez "do you think itz time we renew the vow part of our bond?" zhe buzzed at the kizzez

CG: KARKAT HOLS SAKANA CLOSE AGAINST HIS CHEST, PETTING HER GENTLY AS HE MOVES IN SLOW CIRCLES TOT EH MUSIC, SORT OF DANCING IN A SENSE WITH HIS BABY GIRL. ZAIDEN MAKE A SOFT SORT FO GRUMBLING PURR, BUT SEEMES TO SETTLE DOWN.

cTs: "We could if you wanted too, my love." HE then scoops her back up so he can kiss her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Though we could always just cuddle in bed and do otehr uncivilized things..."

bH: zhe zqueakz at the thought "mate dont teaze me whie im carringing!" cute pout


End file.
